The invention concerns a device for guiding a metal strip in the vicinity of a coiler and a method for operating it.
Coilers and devices for guiding a metal strip in their vicinity are basically well known in the prior art, e.g., from patent DE 28 48 044 C2. In this patent, a device of this type comprises a swivel arm, which is supported at a first end in such a way that it can rotate about a first axis of rotation and supports a guide table at a second end, i.e., the end opposite the first end. A coil-opening chisel is mounted on the guide table. An actuator is provided for swiveling the swivel frame together with the guide table and the chisel about the first axis of rotation.